El sonido del amor
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: El título lo dice todo, no puedo agregar más.


**Notas Iniciales: **El Rating no es un juego, así que abstenerse a quien no les guste HrH que es _peligrosamente delusional XD_

Dedico esta pequeña historia a mi siempre adorable **Laura**, una de mis argentinas favoritas, (Flor, otra linda chica de Argentina, también te quiero a montón, aunque estés en Europa, de paso si llegas a leer esto please, como te admiro como escritora te pido que continúes con **_Sucedió en Sexto Año_** en donde Harry **debe** rescatar a Hermione y ponerse a hacer con ella ya sabes qué)

**Laura** es especial para mí porque su _obsesión_ es igual a la mía: **Creemos en un mundo en donde reina el amor, que está enlazado de la mano con el respeto y admiración mutua, que no es dañino, que no es superficial. **_Y en las parejas que tienen mucho roce _::_–_Hikari se olvida de lo que escribió en cursivas n.n_–_:: Y porque **LauriS** demuestra tener un gran talento para la escritura (Vayan a mis favoritos!)

Este fict es producto de una imaginación un tanto alocada que decidió **mezclar **los acontecimientos de los _libros con las películas_. Es que ambos se _complementan _tan divinamente como dos personajes que conozco. Vivan Hr–H sesión bebitos Viva Warner, vivan **los roces** n.n

Los spoilers de libros son hasta La Orden del Fénix (aunque en Príncipe Mestizo me pareció ver un abrazo HrH en la enfermería, un **largo** abrazo luego de un momento _impactante_ y esto se complementaría muy bien a los acontecimientos en este fict descrito), y los spoilers de las películas son hasta El Cáliz de Fuego.

Lo referido al resto del curso (O sea, lo de Sexto y Séptimo Año) es producto de mi mente.

* * *

**El sonido del amor**

* * *

Algunas veces había escuchado su voz ahogarse y apagarse. Y no sé si influya el hecho de que Hermione Granger sea una persona muy cercana a mi vida, pero cada una de esas veces en que escuchaba su gemir, ese bendito sonido se iba quedando en lo profundo de mi corazón, como hierro al rojo vivo quemándose y dejando su huella imborrable.

Como también se grababa en cada una de mis membranas el contacto con su delicada y tersa piel.

La primera vez que me abrazó apenas tenía once años, claro está que no existía nada más inocente en ese contacto, que era otro ingrediente que profundizaba nuestra amistad, porque a pesar de que el episodio del troll me había acercado a ella, este abrazo lo hizo aún más.

Ahogó un gemido en ese entonces. Pero su imagen, con el cabello rizado y alborotado, las mejillas llenas de polvo y sonrojadas por la agitación, la angustia reflejada en sus ojos castaños y brillantes, y mordisqueando su labio inferior, todo en conjunto quedó en mi memoria por el resto de mi existencia.

Al siguiente año Hermione volvió a abrazarme (me estaba encantando este tipo de contactos, lo admito) luego de que salió del estado de petrificada (laaaaaarga historia) y corrió por todo el Comedor, con una radiante sonrisa.

No podía hacer menos que recibirla con los brazos abiertos y sonreír al tenerla nuevamente pegada a mí y descubrí que con ella resultaba tan natural realizar una acción especial, aunque antes estuviera debatiéndome por horas en siquiera tomarla de la mano.

Por eso bendecía, a pesar de todo, los momentos de angustia, porque el premio que recibía a cambio de ello era el complemento perfecto para hacer más llevadera la carga, y porque era el pretexto ideal para tener un roce con Hermione.

Y al siguiente periodo escolar, con trece y catorce años, la historia de nuestros cuerpos encontrándose se volvió a repetir, entre otras, cuando nos enfrentamos a nuestro profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, convertido en hombre lobo. (Otra laaaaaarga historia) aunque fuimos defendidos por Buckbeak, el hipogrifo, símbolo del amor y de lo (supuestamente) _imposible_ sin embargo al final era realizable luego de un gran esfuerzo.

Y la pregunta seguía latente: ¿Eran acaso señales que el destino me enviaba para restregarme constantemente en la cara **_'Esa chica es para ti'_**?

No lo sabía, pero el abrazo seguía ahí, nuestros cuerpos aferrados, sin dejar cabida para el oxígeno, mientras Buckbeak valientemente esquivaba cada arañazo del hombre lobo que se había transformado nuestro maestro.

Mientras tanto el cuerpo de Hermione estaba temblando entre mis brazos, su respiración agitada y entrecortada, su piel erizándose, mi mente reteniendo cada momento, camuflado en angustia y pánico.

Y ahora que recuerdo el estado de ella, mis palabras ya no se escuchan tan inocentes.

Fui bendecido por la suerte sin duda alguna, porque si en aquel tercer año pensé que se había terminado mi contacto físico con Hermione, pues estaba completamente equivocado.

Al siguiente año Hermione me buscó en la tienda antes de la primera prueba del torneo de tres magos en el cual yo era el cuarto participante (incoherente, pero también es otra laaaaaarga historia y no quiero concentrarme en ello) hablamos un poco, ella intentaba tranquilizarme pero a mí me carcomían los nervios. Entonces, al escucharme hablarle con pánico, ella se lanzó a mis brazos, buscando apoyarme antes de enfrentarme a un dragón en ese torneo que buscó ponerme a prueba (según sus propias palabras) _de una forma muy brutal_.

Por Merlín, cómo adoraba su comprensión y apoyo.

Necesitaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, su respiración chocando contra mi cuello y con ello podía morir feliz ante mil colacuernos húngaros. Pero alguien allá arriba debe estimarme y mucho, porque en este contacto físico con Hermione vino un agregado tan excitante como intenso: su voz ahogándose y gimiendo, que se convirtió en la música celestial que cerraba con broche de oro este sublime momento. Y, si mal no recuerdo, yo también lancé un gemido al rodearla con mis brazos.

Gemimos juntos.

Y me estremezco ahora al pensar en ello.

Y no sé si eso influyó pero salí victorioso de esa primera prueba.

Pero (vuelvo a repetir) alguien allá arriba debe adorarme, o quizá mis padres (convertidos en ángeles, aunque ni tanto papá n.n) quizá mis progenitores han intercedido por mí y por ello se repetían los momentos en que el cuerpo de Hermione y el mío se encontraban.

Porque en quinto año volvimos a abrazarnos, sentí sus palabras en mi oído, agitada, acelerada, queriendo soltar todo en menos de un segundo.

Su voz me golpeó los sentidos, en esos instantes se suponía que mi rabia obligaría a quitármela de encima y debía comenzar a reclamarle su falta de apoyo y su evasiva a contestarme una simple carta.

Pero no la aparté de mí.

Hermione me dio un largo discurso explicativo. Sus palabras menguando mi rabia, su aliento chocando contra mi piel. Mi ira yéndose en esos instantes al quinto infierno a bailar mambo con los diablillos, o al menos sin importancia, porque (nuevamente repito) no la aparté de mí.

Y eso sin contar el _roce_ que tuvimos cuando conocimos a Grawp, el medio hermano gigante (medio hermano, no medio gigante) de nuestro amigo Hagrid, perdiéndonos un partido de Quidditch, adentrándonos en el Bosque Prohibido.

Detrás de un árbol, con su cuerpo temblando alrededor de mi brazo, ella volvió a gemir.

Tampoco olvido (en ese mismo año) la ocasión en que enfrentamos a los centauros, deshaciéndonos de la asquerosa Dolores Umbridge, y nuevamente su cuerpo estaba aferrado al mío, cuando esquivamos la consecuente batalla de los centauros y Grawp quien reclamaba a su hermano mayor.

Después, como si no hubiese sido suficiente roce por un año, en las oficinas del mismo Ministerio de Magia nuestros roces fueron inevitables. ¡Es que la protegía! Aunque aún era un tanto ingenuo, creyendo que porque Hermione era mi mejor amiga, por eso arriesgaba mi pellejo por ella, porque era lo mínimo que podía hacer para ser recíproco en su preocupación por mí.

Es verdad que Luna estaba en el Ministerio, y de una u otra forma la consideraba una amiga, y es también verdad que la hermanita de mi mejor amigo también estaba ahí, y también se podría decir que sentía por ella algo llamado amistad, pero ni ellas ni nadie en la vida podrá ocupar dentro de mis sentimientos lo que es y significa para mí Hermione Granger.

Y en Sexto Año nuestros cuerpos se volvieron a encontrar en un abrazo, detrás de una feria muggle (una historia que tampoco pienso contar ahora) mi rostro hundido entre sus brazos, mi rabia exteriorizándose de la única forma en que yo conocía, y su calor pegado a mí, haciéndome sentir nuevamente que, a pesar de todo, ella seguía y seguirá allí.

Ese día quedó como tabú entre nosotros dos, nunca se lo mencionamos a Ron, nuestro mejor amigo, y tampoco lo comentamos entre ambos, aunque ahora llevo algunas noches soñando con aquel bendito instante, tan precioso y apreciado por todo mi ser como cada uno de nuestros contactos.

Por eso sentí morirme cuando en Quinto Año creí que Hermione estaba muerta (algo que analicé con mayor detalle al año siguiente, luego de que asimilé bien la muerte de mi padrino) y esa simple idea me había bloqueado todos los pensamientos en ese salón del ministerio (Gracias a Neville pude volver a reaccionar) pues fue cuando me di cuenta de considerar la posible muerte de ella y sentí que era un golpe del cual ningún poder humano me ayudaría a recuperarme.

Si Hermione hubiese muerto podrían venir miles de Voldemort para destrozarme y degollarme como demonios se le viniera en gana. No me importaría.

Porque sin Hermione mi vida simplemente pierde sentido.

Mi cuerpo reclamaba su presencia, estar apegado al de ella, sea cual fuera el pretexto, así fuera que yo diera un mal paso en los pasillos de Hogwarts y tropezara con Hermione, o un resbalón en el campo humedecido de Quidditch, o que Hermione _extrañamente _perdiera equilibrio intentando alcanzar un libro en lo alto de las estanterías de la biblioteca de Hogwarts y _justo _cayera encima mío.

No sé si alguna vez ella consideró que todos esos _accidentes _ocurridos en ese agitado Séptimo Año tenían como objetivo sentir su piel contra la mía.

Aunque el mayor momento de gloria de nuestros roces fue en la enfermería, casi al finalizar el curso, a punto de graduarnos.

Si la enfermería hablara, lo primero que nos hubiese dicho _Como todos estos Siete Años, ustedes terminan aquí_. Era casi un ritual anual estar en esa habitación.

Pero no era típico que Hermione estuviese en mi cama, a media noche, con la obscuridad cubriéndonos, sus brazos posándose alrededor de mi cuerpo, intentando no rozarme las heridas, mis manos acariciando su espalda por encima de la ropa mientras mis labios recorrían su fino y delicado cuello.

Y ella volvía a gemir.

Y fue el preciso instante en que decidí que yo no podía escuchar otro gemido que no fuera el de ella, y que no podía permitir que ningún otro hombre la haga estremecerse de esa forma.

Todos estos acontecimientos me traen al momento actual, donde el _después_ no es nada comparado con las promesas eternas selladas en un ritual de entrega de almas, besos sin fin y sudores fusionándose, recorriendo nuestras pieles.

Porque cuando estoy con Hermione, sólo me importa el _ahora._

Admiraba el cuerpo de mi amante completamente desnudo mientras teníamos una de nuestras sesiones, a las que yo llamaría _prácticas para hacer bebitos_.

Hermione sonreía mientras sentía mis dedos recorriendo cada cuerva de su cuerpo. Por todos los santos del cielo, ella había ocultado esto debajo de los holgados uniformes de Hogwarts.

Pronto mis dedos encontraron la cima de la gloria, las sensaciones de Hermione concentrándose en la punta de sus pechos, toqué ese punto con mis dedos, los acaricié y recorrí, para luego saborearlos con mi boca.

Y de los labios de Hermione escapó un gemido, alterando nuevamente mis sentidos.

Me olvidé de qué día estábamos o qué hora era, lo único que tenía presente era que iba a recorrer su cuerpo como hace menos de una hora atrás, que quería volver a llenar la habitación con sus gemidos, con mis gemidos.

Con nuestros gemidos.

No tan diferentes a esos que salían de nuestras bocas en cada abrazo en años anteriores, pero sí por diferentes causas.

Estuve a punto de colocarme sobre su cuerpo cuando ella se adelantó a mis acciones y pronto me acorraló entre su delgada figura y el colchón. Y no era que me estuviera quejando.

Hermione volvió a recorrer mi cuello, dejando que sus besos se penetraran en mi piel, marcando su territorio, agitando mi alma, haciendo que la presión de mis dedos en ella cada vez sea más firme, más exigente y cada caricia nos lleve al abismo de lo insaciable.

Después de tantas _prácticas _Hermione conocía cada punto de mi cuerpo para hacerme llamarla una y otra vez, deleitándome con cada letra de su nombre, buscando al mismo tiempo que se aferre más a mí, que no deje cabida ni para el aire.

Siento sus piernas envolverme las caderas, aprisionándome, dejándome encerrar y dominar por ella. Hermione podía arrancarme el alma en esos instantes si así lo deseaba, nunca se lo reprocharía.

Pero ella no busca eso, sólo quiere hacerme conocer los límites de mi cuerpo, averiguar y cerciorarse por centésima vez que si mi piel se eriza y mi voz se vuelve ronca e inestable es sólo por ella, por su forma de acariciar mi cuerpo, por cómo desliza sus labios por mi piel, por cómo clava sus uñas en mí y logra llevarme a la gloria, hacerme creer que el paraíso está ahí y ahora.

Me entrega felicidad al rozar su sexo contra el mío. El calor dentro de mí se hace insoportable y sin embargo no me atrevo ni quiero cambiar la situación. Una corriente de placer me recorre la médula cuando ella mordisquea mis pezones, sus manos enredándose en mi cabello, su piel chocando contra la mía.

Siento que me falta el aire, pero no me importa. Si ella deja de tocarme es cuando muero.

Hermione comienza a subir lentamente con sus labios alrededor de mi pecho, pasa por mi cuello, seguramente deleitándose con todos los sonidos que saca de mi garganta porque la siento sonreír y respirar más agitada.

Cuando nuestros labios se encuentran, la siento rendirse entre mis brazos, y aunque me encanta que ella haya tenido hasta hace unos instantes el control sobre mí, ahora es mi turno de sentirla y hacerle sentir en forma física cuánto la adoro y la deseo.

Paso mis manos por su delgada cintura y la atraigo hacia mi rostro. Entre la sorpresa y la evidente excitación inmediata que sintió no me extraña que ella no se oponga en lo absoluto.

Y ella se muerde el labio inferior, tentando mis ganas de perderme nuevamente en los mismos, mordisquearlos una y otra vez. Pero decido seguir la ruta que la llevará al placer, quiero volver a probar sus _otros_ labios, los que me pertenecieron desde una primera vez hace tiempo atrás y los que no estoy dispuesto a ceder a nadie.

Al tocar con mi lengua su intimidad la primera reacción fueron las de sus piernas, tensándose, y sus rodillas clavándose en el colchón. Hermione apretó con fuerza los barrotes de la cama y ahogó un grito.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron unos instantes, ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello castaño completamente suelto y cayendo como cortinas alrededor de su rostro, gotas de sudor recorriendo su piel, aún Hermione seguía mordiéndose el labio, lo cual lograba que la viera más que excitante.

No pude evitar sonreír. Apenas comenzaba mi exploración.

Deslicé mis manos por sus piernas mientras reanudaba la labor de acariciar su interior, los gemidos de Hermione se escapaban sin control, su cuerpo se tensaba y relajaba sin control alrededor del mío. Y sus gemidos se intensificaron cuando dejé una de sus piernas, para deslizar mis dedos al centro de sus sensaciones, alternando entre ellos y mi boca.

Sentía sus músculos relajarse, permitiéndome degustar su sabor tan diferente al de su piel pero inmensamente adictivo. Hermione susurraba mi nombre unas veces, otras decía que me amaba, soltaba frases incoherentes, o sino monosílabos sin enlace alguno.

Y su excitación despertaba la mía, en una de las pocas veces que logramos hacer contacto visual pude apreciar que ya no se mordía los labios, sino que tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados, conteniendo un grito.

El sudor caía lentamente por todo su rostro, tomando como ruta su cuello y deslizándose hasta su pecho, saltando el poco espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, cayendo sobre mí, fusionándose con mi propio sudor.

Hermione siempre fue apasionada en todo, en sus estudios, en nuestra amistad, en mi bienestar. Descubrí con placer que para hacer el amor también dejaba todos sus sentidos en este acto, en _nuestro _momento.

Ella comenzó a temblar, yo sabía que no era por miedo. Aprendí cada vez a descubrir los motivos de cada reacción de su cuerpo, y sin duda alguna esta era mi favorita. Su cuerpo se arqueó hacia atrás, dejando caer su largo cabello desmedidamente entre su espalda y su pecho.

Me había perdido en la sensación de admirarla, de ver tratando de abarcar todo el aire que le fuera posible, con los dientes aún apretados y los párpados cerrados. Sus puños seguían aferrados firmemente a los barrotes de la cama.

Cuando pudo reaccionar, Hermione apenas pudo sonreírme. Su cuerpo seguía temblando sin control, aún así pudo deslizarse, dejar nuestros ojos al mismo nivel al tiempo que pasaba sus manos heladas por mi rostro (ellas estaban tan frías que me estremecieron) y aprisionó mis labios entre los de ella.

Me alcé un poco, hasta quedar sentado en la cama y con la espalda arrimada a los barrotes de la misma; deslicé mis brazos hasta rodearle la sudada espalda, haciéndole sentir físicamente mi excitación entre sus piernas, en su húmedo interior, Hermione ahogó un gemido entre nuestros besos.

Sus manos abandonaron mi rostro y se adentraron en mi cabello, aprisionándolo, de la misma forma en que sus piernas me rodeaban y me encarcelaban. Ella me poseía en cuerpo y alma, nublaba mi mente y sólo deseaba poseerla en ese preciso instante.

Bajé una de mis manos hasta su cadera, ella me entregó parte del control al dejarme guiar su sexo al encuentro con el mío.

Deslicé mis labios hasta su barbilla y la mordisqueé suavemente al sentir su humectante interior envolviéndome poco a poco, despacio.

Gemí su nombre apenas ingresaba a su cuerpo, gemí su nombre al deslizarme cada vez más dentro de ella, volví a gemir, llamándola, suplicándole, sin saber bien si quería que acabara con la tortura lenta que me daba o que siguiera así por el resto de mi existencia.

Finalmente sentí cómo aprisionaba con fuerza mi cabello al llegar con nuestros cuerpos al límite. Hermione me miró con intensidad, no sé si el fuego ardía en mi cuerpo era de sus ojos castaños, de su cuerpo que me poseía o del mío, producto de mi deseo insaciable.

Ella deslizó su lengua hasta mis labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar, y una vez que se lo entregué, comenzó a moverse más despacio que antes.

_– Tu Hermione – _me susurró entre besos, acentuando más el agarre que sus manos tenían en mi cabello y sus músculos interiores en mi sexo. Hermione siempre tuvo una facilidad impresionante para las palabras y podía dar largos discursos, todos con argumentos irrefutables, pero en estos instantes, esas frases cortas me convencían de que haberle entregado mi vida sin pedir nada a cambio fue lo más inteligente que he hecho en mi toda mi existencia – _Tu Hermione... siempre... tuya._

Subía y bajaba en mi cuerpo, sin dejar de verme, con el rostro sonrosado mientras dejaba que la viera (ella sabe cuánto me encanta admirarla) entregada a mí.

No sé qué diferencia exista entre nuestro acto y la que tienen los demás, ni quiero descubrirlo. Este es mi concepto de amar, con ella besándome, abrazándome, los sentimientos que me transmite en su mirar, en sus palabras y susurros, la forma apasionada en que mueve sobre mí, dejando que recorra su cuerpo, sintiéndola mía y haciendo cada vez más de ella el mío.

Escucho un _Te Amo _débilmente murmurado, no sé si salió de sus labios o de los míos, tal vez ambos lo dijimos, o quizá ninguno lo mencionó.

Hermione repentinamente apartó sus labios de los míos, a mí no me extrañaba, era parte de sus reacciones que hacía inconscientemente. Sus labios se dirigieron a mi hombro y comenzó a inundarlo de besos.

Sonreí levemente, eso ella siempre hacía, como acariciando mi piel, antes de clavarme los dientes. Algunas veces me sentía tentado de aclararle de que en estos instantes mi cuerpo estaba completamente sedado y que no sentía si me arañaba o me mordía, pero me encantaba hasta el mínimo detalle que Hermione tenía.

Deslizaba mis manos por su sudada piel, aprisionaba en ella mis dedos, jugueteaba y recorría la misma, explorando sin cesar, preguntándome en lo lejano de mi mente si se puede erizar más aún al tocarle los senos y donde la espalda pierde su nombre al mismo tiempo.

A veces la besaba, otras dejaba mi boca recorrer, probar, mordisquear, reconquistar. Nunca tenía una manera fija en amarla, sólo dejaba que mis instintos de hacerla gemir me guiaran, y aunque sonara ridículo, el simple hecho de ser Hermione activaba mis deseos.

El ritmo de ella sobre mí comenzó a perder lentitud, cada vez era menos el tiempo en que mi sexo estaba fuera del de ella, mis manos intranquilas recorrían sus piernas, rodándose con facilidad debido al sudor que emanaba. Sus gemidos eran más entrecortados, excitantes, más míos.

Su cuerpo cayó sobre el mío, sintiendo de inmediato una humedad intensa y cálida recorriendo mis piernas al tiempo que Hermione lanzaba un gemido largo y placentero. Ni tres segundos después cuando ella besó mi cuello y comenzó a moverse desenfrenadamente, poseída de nuevas fuerzas, buscándome hacerme perder la cordura, que cayera en ese abismo sin fin al cual ella instantes anteriores había saltado.

Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que el pecho me dolía, Hermione posó sus manos en mis hombros y se acomodó mejor, susurrando en mi oído una constante palabra de cinco letras, no _el-niño-que-vivió, _no _el-famoso-muchacho,_ sólo H.a.r.r.y.

Palabra que en su voz significaba _amor, necesidad, desvelo._ Palabra que me llevó al orgasmo más intenso, como los que ella se empeña en hacerme experimentar.

Me aferré a su cuerpo, haciendo que su pecho chocara contra el mío, podía sentir el acelerado palpitar de ella sincronizado perfectamente con el mío. La humedad volvió a sentirse entre mis piernas aunque ahora fue por mi causa. Hermione dejó escapar una risita, yo sólo atiné a sonreír, cansado, exhausto, pero completamente feliz.

Luego ella se recostó en mi pecho, jugueteando en el mismo, y yo acariciaba su espalda lentamente, trazando círculos en su piel, mientras recuperábamos el aliento, alimentábamos la conexión inquebrantable de nuestro amor y recuperábamos las fuerzas, quizá para volver a desgastarlas en momentos después.

**FIN DEL PROYECTO**

* * *

**Aclaratorias finales:** Si desean, Hr–H están casados, comprometidos o son _amigos con **mucho** derecho_. Lo que en mí concierne se aman, adoran, respetan, complementan y no dejan entrar a nadie a su mundo delusional porque simple y sencillamente se pertenecen.

Con cariño,

Hikari.


End file.
